Eat My Heart, Save My Soul
by JessIsMoi
Summary: AU: Damon & Elena are rippers. Elena is a new vamp. They crave the bliss that comes after the kill. They're addicts for the bliss. They're heartless killers. Can they get back their hearts? And over come the need for the bliss?


**A/N: Hiiii readers! So basically, this is a dark story, and it will definately have some gore! It's set a couple years from now, and Damon & Elena are rippers. I hope you enjoy it, and leave me a review! It means alot plus I really need your opinions! Also, to anybody who read my other fic, 'Unseen Love', I'm on the rocks as to whether I'm going to continue it or not.**

**Jess(:**

**

* * *

**I licked my lips, relishing in the warm taste that came of it. My throat had a faint burn, and my fangs were still very much extending. I kneeled down on the muddy ground, not having the slightest problem with getting my new jeans dirty. I submerged my hands into the crystal clear pool of water that lay in front of me, and splashed my face, wiping away the little drops of red. Letting out a huge sigh, I flopped back onto my back, closing my eyes. The blissfully high feeling was always worth the kill.

It could be compared to being a hooker. Do the dirty, but always get the money afterwards. This bliss was the money. Millions of dollars of it. People would most definitely pay for it, I thought in half-consciousness. I twisted a long, dark lock of hair around my index finger, as I stared up at the quickly darkening sky. A crow flew across a white cloud, extremely visible because of the contracting colors. I smiled as it sailed out of my line of vision, out behind a big oak tree.

I stretched my legs out in front of me, pointing my toes up to the sky. They almost covered the moon, except for the moonlight rays that shone through the holes between my toes. Grinning, I stood up, wrapped my hair into a bun, and took off in the fasted run I could muster. In between glides, I thought about how lucky I was to be able to do this. Not only did I get to have the most amazing feeling when I fed, but it had so many other perks. Compulsion, vamp-speed, super strength, immortality, the sex-appeal. What more could a 20 year old girl need? I jumped up on the roof of a deserted house, and plopped down on my butt. At 20 meters away, I noticed his presence.

"Hello Damon." I purred, gesturing with my finger for him to come over. By the time I'd put my hand back at my side, he was sitting beside me, stroking my jean coated leg. I looked up, my deep brown eyes meeting his electric blue ones, and pounced on him. I had him pinned down one second and was pinned by him the next. I growled, my fangs sprouting out viciously. Damon hooked his arm around my waist and rolled us off the roof. We ended up falling flat on the cement, in a tangled array of limbs.

"We're vamps, D, not cats." I sat up, groaning and clutching my back in the process. The pain would be gone in a couple of minutes, but in the meantime, I'm pretty sure my spine is cracked. Or possible broken in half. Either way, Damon's loud chuckling wasn't going to help the ego.

"Sometimes I forget you're just a baby." He smirked and cupped my cheek in his hand, pulling my face to his. I leaned in, closing my eyes slightly. Our lips touched, and I bit down. Hard. I mimicked his smirk, sweeping my tongue over the already-disappearing dark liquid covering his lower lip, before climbing up a nearby pine tree. I sneered before racing up the branches, determined to get to the top before him. Another wonderful perk, the immediate healing. I reached the top branch before him, and still felt as if I could do it a hundred more times. Three seconds later, he appeared on the branch just under me.

"Come on old man." I tapped my wrist, shaking my head sarcastically. He glared at me, pulling himself onto the thick branch. He threw a lazy arm around my shoulder, and we both gazed down at the ground. The distance between us and the bright green grass was roughly 40 feet. I focused my eyes on a pebble, and smirked. Even after two months, things like this hadn't gotten old.

"Did you hear that?" Damon whispered in my ear, his head turning to look behind him. I shook my head, trying to focus my hearing better.

"Honey? Is here good?" A middle-aged woman's voice floated into my ear, causing me to immediately snap my head in the direction it came from. I raised an eyebrow, grinning from ear to ear. Damon looked at me, an obvious question lighting up his eyes. I nodded excitedly and jumped off the branch, landing perfectly on my feet. He followed right after me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the voices. Here begins the hunt.

Already I could smell it. Hear it pumping. Imagine it coursing through _my _veins. I took a step forward, my eyes locked on the neck of a young man. He turned and saw me, only making my smile broaden. I was about to get what I wanted. What I needed. _The _feeling. He smiled back at me in senseless naivety, as I walked faster, standing right in front of him.

"Where's your wife?" I whispered into his ear, giving Damon the signal. A wink with my left eye. The man gave a light shrug and an awkward smile began to develop on his clean shaven face. I watched Damon as he tackled the man from behind, biting viciously into his neck. I chuckled, and kneeled down on the ground, grabbing the man's wrist and began ripping at it. The succulent liquid poured into my mouth as I ripped into his vein. I tore the arm off, after having sucked it dry, and began biting through his thigh. I sighed in ecstasy as I hit another vein, the bliss was coming. At this point the guy was dead, and almost sucked dry. I licked the rest of the blood up, and stood, smiling victoriously. Damon came to stand next to me and grabbed my face. His lips were on mine in a second, our tongues swapping spit and blood. I kissed him back hard, the fire igniting deep inside me. My head clouded up, and I closed my eyes. This was the bliss.


End file.
